


Peaceful Days

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, eve is still innocent and precious, i tried to do plot hooray, reader is non gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Eve gifts you with a present for wanting to play with him





	Peaceful Days

Wandering, were you lost? No.. You knew where you were. The forest was soft against your feet, the lush grass was a different feeling than the machine scraps of the city. Looking around, this was the what 9S had referred to as the Shopping Center of the area. It was pretty magnificent given the run down look of it. You looked to your left, a chunk of wall from the building above had fallen and you took it in your best opinion to take that to sit. 

Hobbling over to it, you pulled your knee to your chest. A pain stung through you which made walking hard. Good thing there wasn't any enemies around. They were all peaceful machines now. Ones that helped each other out and made sure no more people would harm each other. That was fine, it was quiet and quaint in this area. No one ever came around these parts, it was a small sanctuary to you.

“Thought you could get away that easily?” Your head jerked upwards to see a body standing against the sun and you squinted. “Who-..” He hopped down onto the slab with you. “Aw what? You thought you were all alone out here?” You took a step back and hissed at the pain, rubbing your knee. The man approached you, he didn't give off an intimidating vibe. In fact, he seemed really nice. “Your knee.. is it okay?” You sat in the grass and shook your head, the man sat next to you and gently placed his hand on your knee.

“Here, I know it's not too much, but..” His hand was warm, the pain was fading and as he did this, you leaned against him. You didn't know this man but he was so kind and caring. “Thank you...” You spoke quietly and he grinned. “No problem!” He hugged you in an instant and you blinked. Here you were getting hugged by a man you didn't know. “Hey stranger. I know I just met you but you're really nice. Wanna come play with me and my friend? Brother already said it was okay!” 

Brother? There were more of people like him? Were they also this nice? You didn't question it, instead you just nodded and stood. Your knee did feel a lot better and you flashed him a smile. “My name's Eve.” You nodded and stood next to him, politely introducing yourself to him and then, he took your hand and pointed to a building a little walk away. “Here here. Lets go here and play.” You gripped his hand gently and with that the two of you ran off, hand in hand until you made it the building Eve was pointing at earlier. 

“Okay okay you have to wait here. I have to make sure our guest is comfy still.” You nodded and waited outside the building taking in the view as Eve went inside the doors and maybe not even two minutes passed by and Eve came running back out to hold your hand, giving you a slight tug. “Come on come on.” You nodded and followed Eve through the door and up the stairs and he pushed open the door. The room was poorly lit but, in the middle of the room...

“9S..?” Your voice was barely a whisper. It was definitely him, except the scanner was gagged and bound to a chair, his clothes were all stripped from his body except for the blindfold around his head. He had a ball gag in his mouth and his legs were secured to the legs of the chair, spreading himself open as a small device below him pumped a dildo into his ass. He was moaning against the ball gag, cum dribbling down his cock but...

“How do you like your friend? He completely agreed to this! Don't worry.” You blinked as Eve touched your shoulders, it was soothing and watching what was in front of you was causing the hormones in your body to sky rocket. Eve's hands glided down your chest and his crotch was pressed up against your ass. Rutting gently into you. “How do you like it? Do you wish to stay for a bit?” His voice was in your ear, you were already horny beyond words, you nodded and Eve grinned. Kissing your cheeks he shut the door behind the both of you and locked it. 

9S kept moaning and Eve removed the ball gag and he choked some as Eve reached down to touch his cock some. “Is the cock ring helping you at all dear?” 9S let out a large moan and bucked his hips into Eve's hand. Trying to get him to cum but nothing was working. The cock ring kept him from cumming. And it was starting to ache him. You could only watch until Eve beckoned you with a finger. “Come here dear, help out your friend.” You nodded, obeying and approached 9S, sitting in front of him and watching as the device fucked him.

“If you want, you can suck him off. I have two playmates to take care of now.” You gulped and leaned forward and started to stroke 9S, he groaned and you flinched some but then you started to jack him off, licking the head of his cock. You begun to get the hang of it as you started sucking him off. Which gave Eve the mission of making you feel good. He got behind you and rubbed your ass which made you moan out against 9S's cock. Starting to eagerly suckle and bob your head on him. He kept moaning loudly. It was really alluring. Hearing him and feeling Eve's hands on you.

Eve pulled your pants down and rubbed at your entrance some, which spooked you but you let him. He gently pressed his finger against you. Pushing it in with ease, your eyes widened and you moaned louder. Bucking your hips back against Eve's hand, he was pleased with how you were moving then and he pulled his finger out of you. You heard rustling and then in a moments notice, you were heaved up off of your feet and slowly slid down onto Eve's cock. You bit down on your lip and he smirked as he held you close, your back to his chest as he fucked you.

“So...tight..!” You tried to cover your mouth due to the noises that were coming out of it but Eve wouldn't let you. You were in pure bliss, that was until Eve lowered you some onto 9S's lap and pulled out of you, you whimpered and looked back to Eve. He smirked and pointed at 9S. “him. Fuck him.” You blinked at his request and looked back to the bound android. He cock was swollen and you licked your lips, Eve came up behind you to remove the cock ring from 9S's cock and he let out a loud groan and you quickly slid onto his cock. 

Bouncing up and down his cock felt so very full inside of you, Eve gently pushed you two closer and somewhat kneeled behind you and rubbed your chest, finding your nipples and playing with them as you fucked yourself on 9S's cock. The man under you was moaning and frantically bucking his hips into you. “ Gods..! So very tight!” He was panting now and your face was a bright red as you felt Eve push himself into you as well. Forcing you to get sandwiched between this two men.

You stopped moving your body, there was no point. It was too blissful at this point. They were both ravaging you and damn, if this wasn't the hottest thing ever. They kept pumping you full with their cocks. Eve still playing with your nipples and 9S edging you on more with his words. You felt them both cum in you at once and then kept going. You felt ready to burst at any moment. They were determined to get you to scream, everything went white as your orgasm crashed through you hard. The names on your tongue were only of the men in the room with you and after that. Your vision returned and you were panting.

“Aw, you're both worn out huh?” You and 9S both nodded as Eve stopped the device inside 9S and undid his bindings, slowly pulling out of you and lifting you up and setting you gently on the bed in the room you guys were in. Then going back to fetch 9S and set him on the bed next you. Eve got on the other side of you and you were held close by these two men, you weren't complaining at all. This was amazing, and you were waiting for whatever was in store for the next day.

9S and Eve both kissed your cheeks together and you all fell asleep together peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and dont forget to tell your friends


End file.
